Trickster's match
by nealandkel4eva
Summary: AlyNawat fic, takes place at about the end of Trickster's Queen when Aly tells Nawat she's pregnant. rated for content. please read and review so that i can write more! won't write unless you do!


A/N: Okay people, I'm back again! I'm not the best writer but then it's not easy to characterize Aly which is probably why there aren't that many fics about her. Please read and review!

Disclaimer : Obviously I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce, but I wish I could own them…

Aly sighed contentedly as her husband wrapped his arms around her. Nawat was definitely adjusting to humanity and it was obvious that he loved her. Absently, she rubbed her stomach as they rocked back and forth and she smiled.

"I have something to tell you Nawat." She whispered, cuddling closer to his chest. They stood on the balcony of their palace rooms, looking out over the Emerald Ocean towards Tortall.

"You miss your flock don't you?" Nawat asked softly, his breath tickling her ear. She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow in a gesture he had come to know as teasing. "What's wrong Aly?"

"I do miss my family, Nawat, but I received news today that we're about to start our own flock." The corners of his mouth pricked into a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We have nestlings?"

"Aye my love. We have nestlings." She kissed him gently and smiled. "I don't lay eggs though." Nawat straightened to his full height in defiance.

"I'm well aware of the fact that humans have live birth." She touched his cheek and sighed.

"I didn't mean to imply that you didn't know, my dear. I only meant…" He silenced her with a kiss and smiled. "Nawat I -"

"Shh. I know you love me Aly, there's no doubt in my mind." He held her close and sighed as a crow called a visitors message. "Your other flock comes."

"I'm sorry Nawat; I know my position as spymaster never seems to give us a break."

"It's okay. Her majesty gave you an important position. It's part of who you are." She kissed him gently and grinned.

"I'll be back soon."

The spies were seated around the dining room table, each contentedly helping themselves to ale and fruit juice when Aly entered the room.

"So what do you have for me?" She asked the group. They handed over reports and told her what was happening in the city. An hour later, Nawat found her asleep in her office. He picked her up carefully and carried her up to their bedchamber. "Nawat?"

"It's okay Aly, sleep." He whispered before kissing her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and snuggled close to his chest.

"Just don't let me go."

"I won't, I promise." He lay in their bed, running his fingers through her hair as she stretched out. "I love you." Opening her eyes, she rested her head on his chest and smiled. "You're not really tired are you?" He smiled as he felt her hand slide up the inside of his leg to his crotch. "That's not nice."

"No one said I had to be." She kissed him slowly, letting the passion grow as the kiss lengthened and she knew she had him. It didn't take long for her to notice that he was sweating in his clothes and he stepped out of bed. Aly frowned at this and watched as he removed his shirt, his muscles tensing as he squeezed the fabric off. Seeing an opportunity, Aly slipped off the bed and walked over to him, making sure to reveal as much skin as possible. She happily noted the look of longing that crossed his face as she neared him and she took his nipple in her mouth hungrily. A slight moan escaped him as she went lower, unbuckling his pants and licking his now erect manhood. Aly could tell she was getting him excited, and she smiled inwardly, now taking his penis in her mouth and sliding her tongue across it seductively. When he couldn't stand it anymore Nawat lifted her and removed her revealing nightdress.

"Do you live to torture me, Aly Bright Eyes?" She grinned at him wickedly as he stroked her naked body, sending shivers down her spine. He smiled at this and nipped gently at her breasts.

"That feels sooo good, Nawat." She moaned, not able to control herself. His smile spread, and he lifted her in his arms and pressed her to the bed. "I need you." Happy to oblige, he kissed her from neck to navel, sliding his hands down to her thighs and lifting them gently from the sheets. Without hesitation, he slid his tongue inside her; flicking back and forth and pushing deeper and deeper. She moaned, thrusting her hips out as his tongue penetrated her, making her feel warm inside. Removing his tongue finally, he slid his forefinger inside her, making her squeal with pleasure.

"Are we even yet?" The look of pure bliss on her face gave him his answer and he pushed deeper, trying not to think that he wanted his fingers to be something else, thrusting inside her tight body.

"Nawat, I need you inside me." He couldn't argue with that, and positioned his erect member directly in front of her entrance. She couldn't help but squeal as he slid inside her, once again kissing her milky breasts. "Oh Nawat, more, MORE." He pushed further, planting kisses along her slender neck as he felt her body tighten around him. He knew he was pleasuring her and it made him more excited. Returning to her lips he pressed against her, feeling her hands gripping his firm ass, holding him as close as possible. He felt his erection spasm inside her and moaned as she bit gently into his neck. He couldn't believe that one person could make him feel so complete, but here Aly was and she wasn't going anywhere. He dropped to her side gently, holding her close as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Okay, that's all I have so far, please review so I can write more!


End file.
